Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Part 1
Der Verrat 330px right|200px|thumb|Unser erster Handlungsschauplatz Nachdem wir uns diese wirklich schöne Introsequenz angesehen haben, widmen wir uns nun dem Spiel. Zuerst labert uns ein Erzähler mit Geschwafel über die nachfolgenden Handlungen, die nach dem Tod des jungen Lord Raslers, wie im Video zu sehen, zu und erklärt, dass das Königreich Dalmasca, um das es im Spiel geht, vor dem Untergang steht. Dalmasca schlug gegen das feindliche Imperium von Archadia zurück, verlor jedoch verheerend. Archadia machte Dalmasca ein Friedensangebot, an welches eine Kapitulation geknüpft war. König Raminas fügte sich dieser Kapitulation und reiste nach Nabradia zum Unterzeichnen. Dass der Vertrag mit Blut unterschrieben werden soll, lässt böses erahnen. Aber jetz gehts erstmal los. =) Ein junger Mann öffnet die Augen und sieht einen Mann der ihn nach seinem Namen fragt, womit wir auch schon beim ersten Charakter des Spiels wären. Reks stellt seinen Bruder schon mal vor. Der Blonde, genannt Basch, sagt der Junge wäre zu jung, um ein Schwert zu führen. Der andere dunkelhaarige, Vossler, geht schonmal vorraus. Damit können wir dann Reks endlich steuern. Merkt euch, wenn ihr an eine Figur herantretet und eine Sprechblase darüber erscheint, können wir mit dieser kommunizieren. Wir sehen einen Soldaten und unser erster Kampf beginnt. Da wir hier mit dem Active Dimension Battle finden alle normalen Kämpfe ohne Wechsel in ein Kampffenster statt. Lediglich Bosskämpfe haben Introsequenzen vor den Kämpfen. Womit wir auch gleich beim ersten Boss ankommen, der uns den weiteren Weg versperrt. Weiter gehts. Euch laufen weitere Soldaten über den Weg die ihr ausschalten dürft. Geht anschließend die Treppe hoch und in den nächsten Kartenabschnitt, der durch eine gepunktete Linie gekennzeichnet ist. Basch sorgt sich um seinen Kumpel Vossler & um den König. Sobald ihr die Kontrolle wieder habt, lauft gerade aus hoch. Basch gibt uns echt unnützige Tipps wie das Fliehen... Wir finden hier auch unseren ersten Schatz, was darin ist, kann ich euch, wie im Intro zum Walkthrough bereits erklärt ist, nicht sagen. Angriffsserien Wenn ihr nun die imperialen Soldaten besiegt, werdet ihr über eurer TP-Anzeige 2er-Serie lesen können. Es gibt insgesamt 4 Stufen dieser Serien. Wichtig für die Bildung einer Serie ist es, dass man möglichst viele Gegner eines Gegnertyps besiegt. Steigt man eine Stufe auf, so verändert sich das Schatzsymbol. Aus einem Sack werden farbige Münzen, die dabei dem üblichen Modus folgen. Zuerst kommt die Bronzemünze, dann die Silbermünze & zum Schluss die Goldmünze. Wenn ihr eine Stufe in der Serienbildung aufgestiegen seid, so können verschiedene Effekte auftreten, die je nach Stufe der Angriffsserie mit unterschiedlichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten auftreten werden. So richtig bemerkbar macht sich das aber erst ab Stufe 3, also wenn man ungefähr 100 Monster des gleichen Typs besiegt hat. Gleicher Typ heisst dabei nicht unbedingt immer der gleiche Gegner. Es reicht wenn sie der gleichen Gattungen angehören. Zum Beispiel nehmen wir da mal die Wölfe. Da gibt es natürlich den Wolf und seinen Anführer, aber auch eine Hyäne fällt unter diese Kategorie. Greift ihr ein Monster an, dass nicht demselben Typ angehört, so wird die Angriffsserie beendet. Zurück nochmal zu den Effekten. Ab Stufe 3 beträgt die Wahrscheinlichkeit 50%, dass ein solcher Effekt auftreten kann. Das reicht von Heilung von TP & MP um 10%, bis hin zu der Versetzung in den Protes- und Vallumzustand des Gruppenführers, oder der gesamten Truppe. Dies passiert aber erst, wenn ihr einen Schatz aufhebt. So genug der Ausführungen, weiter im Text. Bewegt euch nach dem Kampf weiter nach rechts und wir sehen den nächsten Kartenabschnitt. Geht vorher noch weiter vorwärts und sammelt den Schatz ein. Geht dann in den nächsten Raum und wir sehen einen blauen Speicherkristall. Speichert dort einfach mal ab. Lauft anschließend die Treppen hoch und wir sehen, dass Reks Basch zum König schickt, da er mit den Soldaten offenbar alleine klarkommen will. Wir dürfen uns nun allein mit den imperialen Soldaten herumschlagen. Besiegt sie und lauft den einzigen Weg entlang und wir kommen in den Genuss einer weiteren Videosequenz. Wir schauen durch den Türspalt und sehen jede Menge Leichen. Reks ist völlig schockiert als er zum Thron schaut und den toten König erblickt. Er dreht sich um und sieht Basch, der ihm ein Schwert in den Unterleib rammt und ihn damit auch tötet. Basch ist so ein Verräter, aber bestimmt bemerkt ihr, dass jetzt ein anderer Specher Basch spricht. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Da ist was faul. Was so faul ist, finden wir leider erst später raus. Wir hören noch eine Unterhaltung, während Reks bewusstlos wird. Das wars dann mit ihm und wir wenden uns einem neuen Hauptcharakter zu, dessen Namen er nannte, als er das Bewusstsein verlor: Vaan. Wie sich herausstellt, hat Reks Vaan erzählt, das Basch ein Verräter ist. Später starb er dann doch noch. Tut mir eigentlich mal so gar nicht leid. Wir werden mal wieder zugelabert. Das einzig wichtige ist, dass sich Ashelia das Leben nahm, als der junge Lord Rasler starb und jetzt ebenfalls mit Gebeten erhört werden soll, genau wie der König. Als das Geschwafel endet, sehen wir, dass es die Memoiren von Marquis Ondore sind, die wir da hören. Meine Fresse, hat der Typ nix besseres zu tun? Wie auch immer. Hier endet das Kapitel um die Nalbina-Festung. Garamseys-Kanalisation Wir finden uns mitten in einer Kanalisation wieder. Vaan will gegen ein paar Ratten kämpfen, während der andere junge Kytes ihn warnt, nicht mehr zu lange zu machen, da sie sonst erwischt werden. Besiegt die Ratten, das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Rabanastre, die Hauptstadt Dalmascas right|280px|thumb|Die königliche Hauptstadt Rabanastre Wir sehen Vaan, wie er kindisch mit einer Frucht spielt. Er rempelt einen Soldaten an und klaut sein Geld. Kindischer Dieb.... Gleich darauf trifft er auf ein Mädchen, namens Penelo, die ihm den Geldbeutel gleich wieder abknöpft. Sie belehrt ihn gleich mal, über die Klauerei. Die Kohle ist nicht für ihn allein, sondern für alle unterdrückten Dalmascer. Tja Vaan, Pech gehabt. Von deinem Klau wird wohl nix für dich überbleiben. Das ist einfach nur Pech. Ihm missfällt, wie er lebt. Ist halt so. Wenn du einmal in der Schiene als Hartz-IV-Empfänger bist, kommst du nur schwer wieder raus. Es folgt ein kurzes Tutorial über die Karte. Dort, wo das rote Kreuz ist, müsst ihr hin: Migelos Laden. Lauft dahin. Migelo ist ne echt hässliche Gestalt. Migelo trägt Vaan auf, nach Kytes zu suchen, da dieser Migelo Waren aus der Taverne Zum Sandmeer holen sollte. Macht euch auf den Weg dahin. Die Taverne liegt am anderen Ende des Weges auf dem ihr euch befindet. Dort angekommen betritt Vaan den Laden. Kytes erzählt ihm, dass die Lieferung wegen einer Puppe mit Tomatenschädel nicht ausgeliefert werden konnte. Mal im Ernst, Square, 'ne dumme Puppe mit Tomatenkopf, hält ne ganze Karawane in Schach? Das ist doch armselig, wenns wenigstens ein Behemoth gewesen wäre, hätte man das ja noch verstehen können. Aber so ein Winzling? Na ja wie wir merken, ist dieser Winzling unsere erste Mobjagd. Der Auftraggeber ist Tomaj, der uns auch gleich mal zulabert. Ihr erhaltet den Clan-Bericht und einen Oruake-Reif. Diesen können wir noch nicht verwenden, weil uns die nötige Lizenz fehlt. Widmen wir uns also nun dem Lizenzbrett. Das Lizenzbrett Das Lizenzbrett ist mit die wichtigste Komponente des Spiels. Durch dieses Brett schaltet man, wie der Name sagt, Lizenzen frei. Dabei ist das Lizenzbrett in acht Segmente unterteilt. Zusätzlich dazu gibt es 18 Felder für die Mysth-Teks und 12 Felder für die Esper. Die acht Segmente sind: Option, Technik, Accessoire, Magie, Rüstungen & 3 Waffensegmente. Wichtig ist: Habt ihr eine Waffe oder Rüstung und habt nicht die passende Lizenz dazu, so könnt ihr sie nicht benutzen. Das Gleiche gilt für Magien, Accessoire's & Techniken. Die Esperfelder tauchen erst dann im Lizenzbrett auf, wenn ihr sie vorher besiegt habt. Die Esper-, sowie die Mysth-Tek-Felder, können immer nur von einem Charakter benutzt werden. Wichtig sind am Anfang vor allem die Optionslizenzen, da sie euch mehr TP und MP geben können, dennoch solltet ihr eine gute Balance zwischen den einzelnen Lizenzen finden. Das wäre dann wohl alles. Kampf der feurigen Wüstenfrucht (Empfohlene Stufe 3) Als nächstes können wir nun ein wenig die Stadt erkunden. Geht zurück zu dem Punkt, von wo aus ihr in Rabanastre losgehen konntet und ihr werdet feststellen, dass ihr nun weiter gehen könnt. Geht also weiter und haltet euch rechts und geht hoch bis ihr in ein Gebäude kurz vor einem Rundgang gehen könnt. Betretet es und ihr findet euch im Hauptquartier des Clans Centurio wieder. Hier beginnt unsere erste Nebenaufgabe. Redet zuerst mit dem Mogry, der am Balkongeländer steht. Er heisst Montblanc. Er wird euch im Clan willkommen heißen. Das bedeutet für euch, dass jetzt ein Clanstand am Muzzur-Bazar geöffnet wurde, in dem ihr bislang nur Potions kaufen könnt. Redet noch einmal mit Montblanc und er wird euch drei Potions schenken, als Geschenk für den Eintritt. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr ab jetzt einen Rang aufsteigt, werdet ihr von Montblanc eine Belohnung erhalten. Ich erzähle es euch natürlich, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. Des weiteren tut euch selbst einen Gefallen und redet nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Clans. Da ihr noch Grünschnäbel seid, werden sie nichts weiter als Verachtung und Spott für euch übrig haben. Eine Sache noch. Von Montblanc könnt ihr sogenannte Notfahndungen erhalten. Diese Mobs sind viel stärker als die normalen Mobs der Mobjagd. Darunter befindet sich auch der stärkste Gegner im Spiel. Dazu aber an anderer Stelle mehr. Begebt euch nun durch das Osttor aus der Stadt hinaus und betretet die Ostwüste Dalmascas. Dort angekommen, solltet ihr am besten die Wölfe, die euch über den Weg laufen in kleine Stücke hauen, damit sie euch bei der Jagd nicht in die Quere kommen. Haltet dann auf die Klippe zu. Ihr seht einen Baum mit rosafarbenen Blüten (Ach du meine Fresse, hatte ich eigentlich jemals erwähnt, dass ich jeglichen Pinkton hasse??!!!). Daneben seht ihr ein komisches Etwas hüpfen. Ja es ist diese Puppe mit dem Tomatenkopf. Sie ist euer erster Mob. Dadurch löst ihr auch die Nebenaufgabe Zwei aus: Die Monsterjagd. Aber kümmern wir uns erstmal um sie. Arschkriechen hoch Zehn 150px|thumb|left|So ein Arschkriecher Sobald ihr gewonnen habt, kehrt nach Rabanastre zurück. Am Osttor angekommen, sprecht ihr mit Kytes. Danach seht ihr eine menschenunwürdige Szene, in welcher die imperialen Soldaten die Menschen halt wie Abschaum behandeln und die Chocobos wie Götter. Mal ernsthaft, ihr vergrault euer Volk. Migelo spielt sich dann als Retter in Not auf und schwadroniert ne gefühlte Dreiviertelstunde über den Rabanastre-Wein. Jedenfalls sind die Soldaten so zugetextet, dass Vaan in die Stadt passieren darf. Danach taucht dieser Kerl da links in einer FMV-Sequenz auf als neuer Konsul von Rabanastre. Vayne Carudas Solidor, so sein vollständiger Name faselt uns ersmal mit irgendwelchem politischen Scheiss zu, dem Tod des Königs Raminas und der Prinzessin Ashelia und noch irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Anschließend kriecht er Migelo in den Arsch, der, von dieser Tatsache so beschämt ist, am liebsten im Erdboden versinken möchte. Vayne lädt Migelo anschließend zu einem Saufgelage ein, wo ich mich frage, ob wir noch bei Final Fantasy sind o.O Unser guter Vaan versteht natürlich nur Bahnhof, während Penelo so nett ist, und ihm einiges erklärt. Sobald Vaan wieder unter eurer Kontrolle ist, marschiert ihr schnurstracks in die Taverne zu Tomaj. Er freut sich über euren Erfolg und ihr erhaltet eine Belohnung: 300 Gil, 2 Potions und einen Telepo-Stein. Geht danach zum Anschlagsbrett und nehmt die Mission gegen Dexter an. Euer Auftraggeber Gasri sitzt netterweise keine 2 Meter von euch entfernt auf dem Boden und jammert ein bisschen rum. Gegen Dexter werdet ihr aber zunächst noch nicht antreten, da Vaan alleine keine Chance hat. Als nächstes steht das liebe Geld auf dem Plan. Begebt euch in eins der vielen Geschäfte, ich hab jetz den Waffenladen genommen. Dort verkauft ihr eure gesammelten Materialien und erhaltet, je nachdem wie fleißig ihr wart etwas mehr oder weniger Geld. Bei mir waren es ca. 700 Gil. Davon könnt ihr euch ein Breitschwert kaufen, werdet aber merken, dass ihr es nich ausrüsten könnt, wenn ihr so wenig kämpft wie ich aktuell, weil euch die Lizenz dazu fehlt. Tja, so is das leider. Man kann zwar die Ausrüstung kaufen, aber ohne passende Lizenz bringt es nicht viel. Die Schwert-Lizenz 1, die ihr benötigt, braucht 15 Lizenzpunkte (LP), aber keine Angst, das kommt noch :) Sobald alles erledigt ist, gehen wir in die Nordstadt und von dort aus hinab in die Unterstadt. Hier sind zum ersten Mal Schatzkisten versteckt. Wie bereits erwähnt, sind die Inhalte dem Zufall überlassen und ich werd nur die wichtigsten Schätze nennen. Sucht alles ab und geht dann in die Unterstadt Süd. Dort angekommen müsst ihr zum Haus vom alten Dalan, erkennbar an dem Männchen auf eurer Karte. Schatz in Bezug zur Doxá-Lanze NEHMT AUF KEINEN FALL DIE SCHATZKISTE GEGENÜBER VON DALAN MIT. Diese Truhe darf unter KEINEN Umständen geöffnet werden, wenn ihr die Doxá-Lanze haben wollt, die stärkste Waffe im Spiel. Wenn die anderen drei Kisten davon auftauchen, werde ich euch wieder warnen. Geht ins Haus und sprecht mit ihm. Doch was Dalan euch zu sagen hat, das erfahrt ihr erst beim nächsten Part. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->